


Le Dragon et le Serpent

by Blihioma



Series: Je change de Maison comme d'Histoire ! [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auctions, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Verse, Romance, Stillbirth
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Jour 22, 23 et 24 - Maison GryffondorHarry et Tom





	1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slave

 **Maison :**  Gryffondor

 **Pairing :**  Tom x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour ! On arrive enfin à la dernière histoire ! Elle sera en trois parties, donc j'espère que vous en profiterez pour ces quelques derniers jours avant Noël.

Pour cette histoire, il n'y a pas de Survivant, et pas de Mangemorts au sens du canon. Enfin vous en verrez un peu plus lors de cette histoire.

Je vous dis donc bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

_**Le Dragon et le Serpent – Partie 1** _

**…**

Harry ne baissa pas les yeux quand les chiffres commencèrent à être criés dans toute la salle. Il se tenait debout, fier, refusant de montrer la peur qui l'envahissait, comme le Gryffondor qu'il était. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point les nés-moldus s'étaient emparés du contrôle du gouvernement. Et il n'avait pas non plus compris à quel point leur vision du monde était raciste… Oh bien sûr, les Sang-Purs n'étaient pas forcément mieux, mais en voyant ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, Harry se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas eu raison depuis le début, en les refoulant loin de leur monde.

Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas réussi à convaincre les autres sorciers, car les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés de moldus s'étaient faits de plus en plus nombreux et ils s'étaient mis à imposer leurs règles. L'une d'elle reposait sur leur forte dépréciation de tout ce qui n'était pas humain. Les créatures magiques avaient donc vu leurs droits devenir de moins en moins nombreux et en une cinquante d'années, ils n'étaient plus que considérés comme des animaux ou des hybrides pour les sorciers recevant un héritage magique. Il y a dix ans maintenant, ils avaient même perdu leur droit de liberté, devenant les esclaves des sorciers, s'ils avaient la chance de vivre. En effet, de nombreuses  _purges_  avaient eu lieu pour les créatures les plus dangereuses, comme les vampires, les loup-garous, les dragons, les centaures, etc. Les gobelins avaient été jetés hors de leurs propres banques et réduits en esclavage dans des sortes de grandes usines, passant leurs journées à créer des objets magiques ou précieux pour la race sorcière.

Ayant vécu chez les moldus, chez sa tante et son oncle plus précisément, Harry n'avait découvert cette réalité qu'à son entrée dans le monde magique. Pourtant il avait refusé de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de haine dans de si petites gens. Il savait que le monde n'était pas rose, sa vie chez ses relatifs en était la preuve, mais c'était tellement ignoble… Il n'y avait pas cru. On ne pouvait pas détester autant des personnes qu'on ne connaissait pas, juste à cause de ce que d'autres personnes disaient sur eux. Puis il avait rencontré Hermione et Ron à Poudlard, et son amie née-moldue était si gentille – pas toujours douce, mais loin d'être raciste – cela l'avait conforté dans ses pensées, que ce que l'on racontait était faux.

Cependant il avait ouvert les yeux sur sa naïveté, quand il s'était réveillé le jour de ses quinze ans avec de grandes écailles écailleuses couvertes de plumes. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour qu'un employé du Ministère débarque chez lui aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps d'apprendre à maîtriser sa forme pour tenter de cacher ses nouveaux appendices ou les cornes qui avaient poussées sur son crâne, qu'il avait été maîtrisé et assommé. Il s'était réveillé dans une cage avec d'autres sorciers étant entrés en héritage, ses chevilles enchainées et son cou  _décoré_  d'un collier. Pendant deux semaines, Harry avait entendu ses codétenus pleurer, implorer des dieux qu'il ne connaissait pas, réclamer leur famille ou prier pour une mort rapidement et indolore. Lui s'était simplement installé sur le sol dur et froid et enroulant ses ailes autour de lui, dans un geste de protection inutile, il attendit.

Il était habitué à vivre dans de telles conditions, sans eau ni nourriture pendant de longues durées, sans possibilité de se laver ou d'aller aux toilettes. Cela lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était enfermé dans son placard, il était donc le prisonnier le moins bruyant et celui qui acceptait le mieux ce qu'il vivait. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre dans le futur, mais être un esclave ne lui était pas étranger… Il était comme blasé par la vie, ayant grandi en étant exploité, il avait eu le droit à quelques années de bonheur, avant de revenir à un schéma de vie qu'il connaissait, mais avec d'autres personnes que sa famille. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir le coup pendant plusieurs années, mais il pouvait gérer ce qui allait lui arriver pour l'instant.

Ce qui le gênait le plus, tenait plus au fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Par curiosité et pour connaître ses points faibles et ses forces, il aurait aimé avoir le temps de se renseigner. Mais il avait vite eu la chance d'apprendre le nom de sa nouvelle race, lors de sa présentation aux nombreux acheteurs présents dans la salle. Son prénom et son nom furent annoncé, ainsi que son âge, ses capacités magiques et sa race. Sans surprise, il faisait partie de la famille des Dragons, la sous-branche des Furyu. Il ne connaissait pas la particularité de cette race en particulier et il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, car la peur s'était mise à faire des nœuds dans son ventre.

Il ne craignait pas d'être traité comme un esclave, d'être affamé ou battu, il y avait été habitué pendant de trop longues années, mais les regards que ses hommes et femmes lui lancèrent l'effrayèrent. Ils ne le voyaient pas seulement comme un outil, une petite chose inférieure, non leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur de luxure qui terrifia Harry. Il se força cependant à ne rien montrer de ses sentiments, à les cacher, à ne pas paraître faible. Obéir et courber l'échine, il pouvait le faire et il devait même le faire pour survivre, mais montrer ses faiblesses était ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux.

Harry fut trainer en dehors de la salle, il n'avait pas même pas remarqué que la vente était terminée. Il ne savait pas non plus dans quel genre de famille il allait atterrir, mais il allait le découvrir, bien trop vite à son goût.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Très joyeux ce début non ? XD

Vous avez donc sûrement devinez qui était le Dragon du titre, le Serpent ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver par élimination :p

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire, je pense que c'est intéressant pour une fois de renverser les forces et de faire les né-moldus la puissance politique.

Allez, à demain les sorciers !

_Une petite review ?_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  T

 **Genre :**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Rape

 **Maison :**  Gryffondor

 **Pairing :**  Tom x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

J-2 et la deuxième partie de la dernière histoire. On approche dangereusement de la fin là ! Enfin, voilà donc un nouveau petit chapitre, pas de grandes nouveautés et au niveau de l'histoire, pas d'autres changements que ceux indiqués dans le chapitre précédent.

A part peut-être Lily et James : ils sont tous les deux morts, comme dans le canon, mais pas de la même manière. Je pencherais pour une attaque des créatures magiques. James est en effet Auror et même s'il ne participe pas aux purges, il est sur la liste des créatures souhaitant se venger et donc ils attaquent la maison des Potter. Harry est le seul survivant de cette soirée, il n'a pas été tué car ce n'est qu'un enfant. Même topo pour les Londubats.

**°0o0°**

_**Le Dragon et le Serpent – Partie 2** _

**…**

Il inspira profondément, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. S'il se faisait attraper, il pouvait dire adieu à sa liberté et qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui ? Les enfants de moldus – c'était ainsi qu'on appelait tous ceux qui avaient au moins un parent moldu ou né-moldu – étaient très inventifs quand il s'agissait de torture. La cruauté était inscrite dans leur ADN, il en était persuadé. Même les créatures magiques dites noires, n'avaient jamais essayés de les réduire en esclavage, les seuls signes de barbarie qu'ils montraient étaient liés à leurs instincts ou à leurs besoins pour survivre.

Silencieusement, il descendit les marches qui menaient au sous-sol de la maison, jetant un sort de silence presqu'à chaque marche, pour éviter qu'elles ne grincent sous son poids. Les personnes qui le suivaient étaient plus calmes, plus habituées à tout ça. Pour lui, c'était sa première mission, celle qu'il effectuait pour prouver sa loyauté au groupe et son envie de changer les choses. Le sous-sol était sans surprise plongé dans le noir, pourtant il frémit vivement en arrivant sans mal à discerner deux yeux verts presque phosphorescents, dans les ténèbres.

Il chuchota le sort du Lumos et une douce lumière blanche éclaira la pièce à plusieurs mètres autour de lui. Il observa la paillasse qui se révélait être un simple matelas sans draps. Dessus, assis avec les jambes ramenées contre son torse, Harry ne les quittait pas du regard, ses ailes repliées autour de lui, le cachant en partie. Il s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme, tandis que ses aînés commençaient de longues incantations pour détruire les liens qui enserraient les chevilles et les poignets minces et osseux du jeune homme, ainsi que la chaine accrochée à son collier.

« Hey Potter. Tu n'as pas l'air si mal en point. » Tenta-t-il de dire avec une fausse assurance qu'il n'avait pas.

Il avait connu Harry pendant leurs années à Poudlard et cela lui donnait envie de vomir de le voir dans un tel état. Pourtant il était captivé par le regard déterminé, qui le fixait toujours comme s'il lisait dans son âme.

« Comparé à toi, c'est sûr que j'ai encore de la marge Malfoy. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pâle. »

Il y avait un soupçon de sollicitude dans sa voix et Draco s'en voulu d'être si pathétique, au point d'en inquiéter son ancien  _ennemi_  d'école. Mais le blond s'étonna tout de même de la force qu'Harry dégageait toujours, presque quatre ans après son arrestation par le Ministère, comme si cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'il se trouvait ici. Dès que les chaines furent brisées et qu'il fut entièrement libre de ses mouvements, il se releva sans prendre en compte les regards choqués qu'on lui lançait.

Il était mince, pour ne pas dire maigre, cela se voyait qu'on ne le nourrissait que très peu, il n'avait presque pas grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, atteignant tout juste le mètre soixante-cinq, et pourtant il semblait plus fort que toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Il était le seul à ne pas trembler et à ne pas craindre le noir. Il ressemblait presqu'à une créature des ténèbres à ce moment-là. Non pas dans le sens magique du terme, mais dans son aisance à se déplacer dans le noir.

Harry laissa sa main courir sur le mur de la bâtisse et brusquement, les sorciers sentirent la magie ambiante disparaître d'un coup. Toutes les protections de la maison et toute la magie qui l'habitait quelques minutes encore auparavant, s'évanouirent, laissant à la place une petite boule lumineuse dans le creux de la paume du Furyu. Harry l'avala sans même se poser de questions et ses sauveurs observèrent avec une certaine fascination, le corps de l'ancien Gryffondor se soigner et reprendre un peu de muscle et de poids. Il ne paraissait pas aller beaucoup mieux, mais la différence avec ce à quoi il ressemblait avant était malgré tout flagrante.

« Bon ? On y va ? » Demanda Harry, en les toisant avec un sourcil relevé.

Draco ricana doucement, se sentant plus léger maintenant que son meilleur ennemi ne portait plus ses chaines immondes. Se tenir à ses côtés lui avait toujours apporté réconfort et sécurité, et il venait de comprendre pourquoi. Harry possédait une grande force de caractère, mais également des qualités magiques discrètes mais bien présentes.

« Merlin ! Ces Gryffondors qui ne connaissent pas le mot  _patience_. » Rétorqua Draco, son habituel arrogance de retour.

Sa réplique donna le sourire à Harry et il s'en félicita intérieurement. Mais ce fut également à ce moment-là que le Sang-Pur remarqua des cicatrices sur le ventre de son ancien camarade d'école. Il s'avança, sa bonne humeur retombant. Elles n'étaient presque pas visibles, sûrement grâce à la magie qu'il avait  _mangée_.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença-t-il, hésitant à finir sa phrase.

Harry baissa les yeux sur les cicatrices disgracieuses qui ornaient son ventre et en retraça une. Pendant une minute, Draco crut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas ou qu'il s'était perdu dans des souvenirs – des cauchemars. Mais finalement il haussa les épaules.

« Je suis très puissant magiquement. » Draco retint difficilement une réplique sur sa modestie, sachant que ce n'était pas le moment cette fois. « Ils ont voulu m'utiliser pour avoir des enfants puissants. »

Les sorciers, toujours silencieux, resserrèrent leur prise sur leurs baguettes en comprenant tout ce que cela impliquait... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient face à ce genre de cas, mais cela les écœurait toujours autant. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers avec l'intention d'aller chercher les enfants nés de ces unions forcées pour les rendre à leur véritable parent, mais ils furent stoppés par le reste de l'histoire.

« La femme n'a pas réussi à tomber enceinte de moi, c'est donc son mari qui s'est occupé de ça. Mais je ne voulais pas leurs enfants. Ils étaient tous mort-nés. Il faut croire que la magie était d'accord avec moi. »

Ses mots les glacèrent d'effroi. Ils pouvaient comprendre que… Qu'on ne veuille pas d'enfants nés de viols, mais allez jusqu'à les tuer dans son ventre… C'était cruel, digne d'un Serpentard, et encore, pas vraiment ce à quoi on s'attendait avec un Gryffondor. Harry Potter était un survivant, cela se voyait aussi bien dans son attitude, que dans ses actes.

« Je n'allais pas leur donner un moyen de pression sur moi. » Répliqua-t-il, légèrement sur la défensive en se rendant compte de leurs regards effarés.

Draco hocha la tête, le comprenant tout à fait, sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'enfants lui-même, contrairement à ses collègues.

« Allez, il faut rentrer à la base. Le Serpent voudra te rencontrer je pense, il le fait avec toutes les créatures magiques. »

« Le Serpent ? » Fit Harry en emboitant le pas à Draco, ignorant les autres sorciers.

« Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on le surnomme, il s'agit du chef des Mangemorts. »

« Ce groupe qui œuvre pour la protection des créatures magiques et la restauration de la magie ? »

« Ouais, j'en suis membre. » Répliqua Draco, son arrogance de retour.

« Je ne savais pas que les Serpentards étaient eux-aussi touchés par le complexe du Héros. » Lâcha Harry avec un sourire sarcastique.

« Je ! » Commença le blond, mais il se fit couper par son meilleur ennemi qui commença à monter les escaliers du sous-sol, avec une légèreté incroyable.

Ils entamèrent alors le chemin du retour, en faisant de nouveau attention à ne réveiller personnage, pendant que Draco bougonnait sur ses serpents qui se cachaient sous des peaux de gryffons, ou sur les gryffons qui prenaient un peu trop de confiance, s'attirant les rires discrets du groupe.

_**A suivre…** _

**°0o0°**

Encore une partie de terminée. Demain ce sera la dernière… Le calendrier de l'avant sera alors terminé… J'ai presque une p'tite larme au coin de l'œil !

Enfin, donc pour info, Harry et Draco ont entre 17 et 19 ans dans cette partie. Les Mangemorts sont donc un groupe rassemblant majoritairement des Sang-Purs qui veulent jeter les moldus et leurs croyances hors de leur monde, pour le reconstruire et permettre aux créatures magiques d'enfin pouvoir être libres de nouveau. D'un certain côté cela ressemble au groupe du canon, mais c'est en même temps différent.

Sinon, vous avez aimé mon Draco ? XD

(Petit ps : vous avez pu observer dans cette histoire une prise de position différente d'Harry que dans le One-Shot de Serdaigle, sur les enfants nés d'un viol. Je rappelle donc que j'exprime l'avis des personnages qui peuvent changer selon les circonstances, c'est humain, et donc il ne s'agit pas forcément des mes avis personnels. Voilà, ceci explique cela)

_Une petite review ?_


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer :**  J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Genre :**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Maison :**  Gryffondor

 **Pairing :**  Tom x Harry

 **Omegaverse :**  Créatures Magiques (Dominants / Soumis)

 **Evénement :**  Calendrier de l'Avent 2017

Bonjour…

C'est un moment solennel aujourd'hui… Nous terminons enfin le calendrier de l'avant… Ce qui signifie que demain… Nous aurons nos cadeaux de Noël ! Eh oui ! Trop hâte franchement !

Bon, je n'ai rien à dire de plus que lors des autres chapitres, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture.

**°0o0°**

_**Le Dragon et le Serpent – Partie 3** _

**…**

Harry regarda le titre de la Gazette avec un reniflement semi-méprisant. Il ne supportait pas les journalistes, ces vautours qui se jetaient sur tous les sujets assez intéressants pour leurs poches. Ils n'avaient jamais rien dit contre les moldus ou les enfants de moldus et leur lente suprématie, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin tombés, ils osaient se vanter de leurs efforts pour participer à ce renversement. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas… L'opinion publique était aussi changeante que le temps et cela dégoûtait profondément Harry.

**« Un Complot contre les Sang-Purs ! »**

**« Le Serpent et le Dragon mettent à jour la vérité sur les Enfants de moldus ! »**

Cette journaliste tout particulièrement, Rita Skeeter, mentait aussi bien qu'un arracheur de dents, en racontant dans son article le danger qu'elle avait pris pour leur livrer la vérité. C'était vrai, quel danger d'attendre chez soi que les informations lui soient livrées ! Quel danger également d'écrire ensuite cet article tranquillement dans son canapé ! Harry n'avait jamais vu plus grand danger !

« Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver contre eux. » Fit une voix douce et soyeuse dans son dos, alors qu'il jetait le journal sur la table basse.

Harry soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, dans lequel il était installé. Une grande et fine main caressa sa joue et il se détendit sous le toucher doux et aimant. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour regarder son amant penché au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux noirs coupés droits encadraient son visage aux traits nobles. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de la même intensité que les siens verts. Le Serpent, de son vrai nom Tom Marvolo Riddle, l'avait accueilli dans les rangs des Mangemorts plusieurs années auparavant. Son courage de Gryffondor, à la fois un défaut et une qualité, l'avait poussé à se battre pour les autres, mais aussi pour lui-même. Faire en sorte qu'il se repose fut un dur combat pour Tom, mais il le mena comme tous les autres, avec ruse et succès.

Harry s'était donc résolu à tenir compagnie à l'homme en attendant qu'il soit rétabli. Tom n'aimait pas particulièrement rester en arrière, lui-aussi, mais il fallait un chef à ce groupe, un stratège qui saurait mener plusieurs batailles de front. Et malheureusement pour le Serpentard diplômé, cela demandait énormément de temps. Pendant plusieurs semaines, le Furyu et le chef de la famille Gaunt, s'étaient retrouvés à vivre ensemble à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit. Cela avait forcément aidé à forger des liens et ils s'étaient rapidement ouverts l'un à l'autre, sans pour autant devenir  _amis_. Leur relation n'était pas amicale, ils se confiaient leurs peurs, leurs rêves et leurs passés, mais ils ne se voyaient  _pas_  comme des amis. Leurs regards s'attardèrent toujours trop longtemps sur le corps de l'autre pour que ce soit anodin.

Il leur avait fallu presque six mois pour se mettre ensemble, ils se cachaient derrière le prétexte de la guerre qui se menait silencieusement dans le monde sorcier anglais, mais ce n'était que des prétextes pour garder leurs cœurs intacts. Pour tous les deux, c'était en plus la première fois qu'ils aimaient, mais ils avaient connu tellement de douleur, qu'ils étaient bien plus craintifs que d'autres à faire le premier pas. Mais finalement ils y étaient arrivés. Ou du moins Tom avait fait un premier demi pas, suivi par une grande enjambée d'Harry pour combler la distance.

Indépendamment de ses sentiments grandissants pour Tom, et de leur relation qui évoluait doucement et lentement, Harry avait gravi les échelons de l'organisation, devenant un membre important des Mangemorts, une puissance de feu sur laquelle on pouvait se reposer. Il n'était pas réellement un penseur et il n'était pas le meilleur pour mettre au point des stratégies, mais il restait un bon chef d'équipe qui défendait ses subalternes avec la détermination d'une dragonne protégeant sa couvée. On pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour être une oreille attentive ou un support physique et moral. Toutes ces qualités lui avaient valu une bonne réputation chez les Mangemorts et rapidement un poste plus important.

Là où Tom était devenu le Serpent, lui était devenu le Dragon. Une figure emblématique de ce groupe de résistance. Draco s'était beaucoup moqué de lui et de son esprit chevaleresque, mais aussi des Mangemorts qui n'avaient aucune imagination. C'était comme dire qu'un jaguar était un félin, d'après lui. Et il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Mais Harry ne le lui avait jamais dit, de peur que sa tête enfle jusqu'au point où il ne pourrait plus passer par les portes.

Les années étaient donc passées et les deux amants avaient continué leur lutte pour le retour de la magie et l'égalité pour tous. Au début, ils souhaitaient réellement seulement ramener tout le monde à leur juste place, mais un homme était tombé entre leurs mains et tout avait basculé. Connor Brown, le père de Lavande, une ancienne camarade de maison d'Harry, fils d'un né-moldu, avait atterrit dans leurs cachots car ils avaient surpris une équipe de Mangemorts, libérer ses esclaves. Dans un souci de discrétion et pour éviter de faire couler le sang inutilement, lorsqu'un sorcier ou une sorcière les repéraient, ces derniers étaient capturés et placés en détention.

Seulement l'homme avait cru que les Sang-Purs avaient tout découverts et qu'ils étaient venus pour lui et pour lui faire payer ses crimes. Ce fut donc en pleurs qu'il raconta tout au premier sorcier qui vint lui apporter son repas. Ce fut une véritable chance que ce fusse Draco qui s'en occupa ce jour-là – les équipes se relayaient et personne n'y échappait, pas même Tom – et que les Malfoys soient connus pour leur grande maîtrise et pour leur sang-froid glacial. Le jeune homme avait regardé l'homme qui demandait encore et encore pardon, et bien qu'un  _Endoloris_  démangeait le bout de sa baguette, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de faire demi-tour et monta dans le bureau de Tom. Il débita ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de Connor, avec une indifférence feinte.

Les Cracmols de plus en plus nombreux n'étaient pas l'œuvre de la consanguinité, la magie les avait toujours mis à l'abri de ça, tout comme aucun sorcier n'avait eu de cancer. Non, tout était la faute d'un groupe de nés-moldus qui avaient voulu prendre le pouvoir et faire tomber les Sang-Purs qui les gênaient. Ils avaient organisé un rituel, très noir, très sombre, pour que la magie quitte les familles de Sang-Purs. Si l'un d'entre eux n'avaient pas eu le bon sens de faire en sorte que ce rituel dure sur plusieurs générations, tous ses sorciers auraient pu mourir dans l'heure…

Heureusement, le rituel devait être renouvelé à chaque génération et seuls les descendants des premiers participants pouvaient réitérer le rituel. De nombreux Mangemorts, majoritairement des Sang-Purs, avaient réclamés vengeance, mais à la place, il fut décidé que l'affaire soit rendue publique. C'était le fameux complot dont parlait la Gazette. A partir de maintenant, l'opinion publique allait faire un virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés, car peu importe le sang ou la race, on ne s'en prenait pas à la Magie impunément. Que seraient-ils capables de faire d'autres, s'ils n'avaient aucun scrupule à faire disparaitre des familles entières ?

Tom attendait désormais le bon moment pour prendre le pouvoir au Ministère et faire table rase de tous les changements opérés par les Enfants de moldus. Il voulait plus que tout pouvoir se balader avec son amant dans la rue, sans craindre qu'il lui soit enlevé puis vendu comme un animal… Quant aux descendants des premiers né-moldus à avoir réalisé ce rituel cruel, ils seraient mis sous surveillance pendant deux générations entières pour que les conditions du rituel soit brisés et que la magie revienne. Le plus dur serait de les garder loin des tendances meurtrières et vengeresses des Sang-Purs et d'une grande partie de Sang-Mêlés, mais Tom pouvait compter sur Harry pour le soutenir et l'aider. Le Dragon et le Serpent ne formaient désormais plus qu'un dans la joie comme dans la peine.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Helloooo ! C'était le dernier… le tout dernier… le calendrier de l'avant est définitivement terminé ! Et demain c'est Noël !

Concernant justement le 25 Décembre, vous aurez le droit à un petit cadeau, mais pas sûr que ça vous plaise évidemment xD Pour en parler un peu, sans en dire trop, il s'agira d'un nouveau projet que je mettrais en ligne et vous aurez directement le droit à deux chapitres : le prologue et le chapitre 01, et si vraiment j'ai beaucoup de retours positifs, peut-être que je mettrais même directement le chapitre 02 ? Alors, partant pour ce cadeau ?

J'espère donc que vous avez aimé toutes ses petites histoires et que peut-être, l'année prochaine, vous serez là pour un autre calendrier !

 **Petit Pub :**  Il y a un sondage sur mon profil fanfiction.net (Blihioma) pour le choix du prochain fandom pour la nuit du FoF, si vous voulez aller voter pour lire sur un Crossover que vous aimez ;)

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
